jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Ludovico Einaudi
Ludovico Einaudi was a pianist act from JayGT: 4Play. He finished the competition in 4th place. Background Ludovico Maria Enrico Einaudi OMRI (born 23 November 1955) is an Italian pianist and composer. He trained at the Conservatorio Verdi in Milan. Einaudi began his career as a classical composer, and began incorporating other styles and genres—including pop, rock, world music, and folk music. Einaudi started composing his own music as a teenager, first writing by playing a folk guitar. He began his musical training at the Conservatorio Verdi in Milan, obtaining a diploma in composition in 1982. That same year he took an orchestration class taught by Luciano Berio and was awarded a scholarship to the Tanglewood Music Festival. According to Einaudi, "Luciano Berio did some interesting work with African vocal music and did some arrangements of Beatles songs, and he taught me that there is a sort of dignity inside music. I learnt orchestration from him and a very open way of thinking about music." He also learned by collaborating with musicians such as Ballaké Sissoko from Mali and Djivan Gasparian from Armenia. His music is ambient, meditative and often introspective, drawing on minimalism and contemporary pop. Einaudi composed the scores for a number of films and trailers, including This Is England, The Intouchables and I'm Still Here, the TV miniseries Doctor Zhivago, and Acquario in 1996, for which he won the Grolla d'oro for best soundtrack. He has also released a number of solo albums of piano and orchestra, notably I Giorni in 2001, Nightbook in 2009, and In a Time Lapse in 2013. Taranta Project, a collaborative album, was released in May 2015, and Elements was released in October 2015. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ludovico_Einaudi Judges Cuts Ludovico’s Judge Cuts performance in Episode 4P04 consisted of performing his piece, "Nuvole Bianche" on the piano. JayDK, guest judge Meowkins, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Moved by his passion and performance, Foxy pressed down on his Golden Buzzer, sending Einaudi straight to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Ludovico Einaudi's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 4P07 consisted of performing his piece, "Eros", with a full orchestra accompanying him. Cards initially buzzed the act, but retracted his buzzer at the end of the performance, as, according to him, the performance's buildup let to a stronger payoff. Pennies and Foxy gave him standing ovations, praising his ability and passion for his art. Ludovico placed in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Ludovico received less votes than Simon & Garfunkel. In the Judges' Choice, although Pennies voted Chloe Kohanski, JayDK, Cards, and Foxy all voted for Ludovico, sending him to the Semifinals instead of Chloe Kohanski. Semifinals Ludovico Einaudi's Semifinals performance in Episode 4P10 consisted of playing his piece, "Experience", with several orchestra and percussion accompanists. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave Ludovico standing ovations, with all four judges finding the performance to be strong, though Pennies and Foxy thought his last performance was stronger. For the second round in a row, Ludovico placed in either fourth, fifth, or sixth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Ludovico received less votes than Trevor Noah. In the Judges' Choice, although Cards voted for U2, JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy all voted for Ludovico, sending him to the Finals instead of U2. Top 10 Ludovico Einaudi's Top 10 performance in Episode 4P11 consisted of performing his peace, "Choros" with an accompanying string orchestra. JayDK, Pennies, and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Ludovico recieved enough votes to move on to the Grand Final, instead of Frank Sinatra. Finals Ludovico Einaudi's first Finals performance in Episode 4P12 consisted of performing "Experience" once again: JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Foxy all gave him standing ovations. His second performance consisted of performing his song, "Elegy for the Arctic", an original piece made with the message to preserve the Arctic Ocean. Pennies and Foxy gave him standing ovations. Trivia *Ludovico is one of two acts to have won two Judges' Choices: the other being Foo Fighters in JayGT: Fantasy Island. *Ludovico is the first Golden Buzzer of Foxy's to reach the Finale. *Ludovico is the second pianist to finish in 4th place, after Tokio Myers. Category:Acts Category:4P Acts Category:Instrumentalists Category:4P Instrumentalists Category:Golden Buzzer Acts Category:4P Golden Buzzer Acts Category:Foxy's Golden Buzzers Category:Quarterfinalists Category:4P Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:4P Semifinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:4P Finalists Category:Grand Finalists Category:4P Grand Finalists Category:4th Place